1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerosol delivery systems and, more particularly, to a mask that forms a seal with a patient's face during aerosol delivery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional nebulizers, spacers, and other aerosol delivery mechanisms with masks allow aerosolized medication to be blown into a patient's eyes. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a mask that communicates with the patient and with the aerosol delivery mechanism to prevent aerosolized medication from being blown into a patient's eyes.